Talk:New Sexy Technique
! Here's proof of the jutsu making an appearance, http://forums.narutofan.com/showpost.php?p=30076641&postcount=2 OmegaRasengan | Talk 00:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) .......There are times when this series highly disturbs me, and this is one of those times. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 21:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :This disturbs you? You haven't been on the Internet for long, have you? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Internet Rule 34. Do a search. Ruin your mind.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Rofl, I have seen more disturbing things on the internet, but this series has some more disturbing moments....such as the gender confusion and the making of attractive sexy young women who are really young male children. -_- We can make quite the list of the gender confusion we have had in this series. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 02:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::^_^ You haven't seen enough anime my friend. This here is mild, curry ninja! ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 8, 2009 @ 17:35 (UTC) :::::Don't worry Dantman. Look at my Talk Page, I already went far enough to blow his mind.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Confused I was under the impression that the sumo wrestler form was the "new" part. ''~SnapperT '' 20:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) image why does this lack an image? It had one, but it ain't here now.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 23:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well ther is an image, I can see it right now in the "add a picture" thing, but when i come on here the picture that was here is gone and still not up? --Elvesyou 20:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) You didn't add a fair use rationale. Images are not to go in pages until they have those. Omnibender - Talk - 20:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) New Image Why was the image changed into the sumō wrestler, exactly? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently it's not the same jutsu described in the article. The raws are located here if you want to take a look and decide which one is the actual New Sexy Technique. The images are under the second spoiler. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 23:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The picture of the succubus Naruto was used before, but that got removed because it wasn't what was described. Now what IS the new version of the jutsu, I don't know.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 23:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but obviously the first one is. Naruto isn't stupid enough to think a sumō wrestler really is 'sexy'. He was even proud enough of this technique that he was boasting about it. Naruto was obviously highly annoyed by Jiraiya and combined his annoyance with what he believed was an odd request by Jiraiya to create the sumō wrestler. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::/shrug Like I said, I don't know. I can't read Japanese so I never made the effort to read the omake. If it's the first one, then so be it.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 23:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The new Anime pic? When in Shippuden episode 188 did this new anime pic appear? For interest sake, because I can't find it...Sparxs77 (talk) 06:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Its not in cruchyroll's sub. You can find it in the Taka fansubs version.--Deva 27 (talk) 06:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Infobox It says the technique appears in both anime and manga, but there is no manga debut. Did Naruto use it in the manga? -- (talk) 20:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :He used it in an omake that was published in the third databook. It wasn't in an actual manga chapter. Omnibender - Talk - 20:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Should the databook be added to the infobox as the manga appearance then? Arrancar79 (talk) 23:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Is there any problem with listing the databook? Arrancar79 (talk) 23:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Jutsu infobox would require some rewriting for it be possible to link to a databook. Omnibender - Talk - 01:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Really? Does this really warrant a page of its own? It's quite clearly Naruto's regular Sexy Jutsu. Nothing else has changed aside from the clothes he wears.--Reliops (talk) 00:44, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Reliops Naruto referred to it as an improvement of the previous version, in a manner presenting it as a separate technique.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 00:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I think it should be merged too, it's not a different technique... but again, neither is the ordinary "sexy technique" which in fact is transformation technique :-/--Elveonora (talk) 10:41, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I agree it should be merged. Munchvtec 17:02, January 10, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec It should be merged.--Salamancc (talk) 00:36, April 9, 2015 (UTC) sumo As I brought up several years ago, I do not believe what this article is currently depicting (ie. the vixen form) is the actual "new" Sexy Technique. *The omake that it appears in is titled, "The New Erotic Ninjutsu Completed", suggesting that the omake is about creating the "new" Sexy Technique. But the vixen form is something that Naruto already knows how to do, as he uses it on page 3. **It is the sumo form that he actually creates during the omake, spending pages 4 and 5 working on it and then page 6 using it for the first time. *Therefore, I believe the vixen form is just another design for the standard Sexy Technique, used in this omake for the sake of a joke: the vixen uses skimpy underpants, and Jiraiya wants Naruto to use even skimpier underpants, leading to the sumo form. The joke wuldn't work if Naruto used the standard naked Sexy Technique. *Obviously the sumo form isn't "sexy", but I don't think that's relevant. Naruto uses the sumo form thinking it will be appealing to Jiraiya, in the same way he makes the Sexy Reverse Harem Technique thinking it will be appealing to women. **Plus, whereas the standard Sexy Technique gets Jiraiya to do what Naruto wants him to do, the sumo form actually knocked Jiraiya out. I imagine that in itself has enough utility to earn the "new" label. ''~SnapperT '' 02:56, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :A previous version of this page that described the sumo form used File:newsexyjutsu.png. If the image can still be restored intact, that would be something to add to the infobox. ''~SnapperT '' 00:43, May 27, 2019 (UTC)